Se Busca
Es el episodio 52 de la serie, el trigesimo de la cuarta temporada y el útimo de la temporada además de ser un especial de Media Hora Sinospis *Steven se ve cara a cara con las Diamantes Fecha de Estreno 01/07/2017 (1 de Julio de 2017) Personajes Personajes Principales *Steven *Diamante Amarillo (Antagonista) *Diamante Azul *Amatista *Lanzaguisantes De Fuego *Blue Zircon *Perla Azul *Perla Amarilla (Debút y Antagonista) Personajes Secundarios *Tanzanita Azul (Antagonista) *Perla (Antagonista) Trama El episodio comienza con Steven entrando a la sala de juicio Blue Zircon: Tengo que activar esto rapido Comienza a activarlo y llegan las Perlas Perla Amarilla: Presentando a Diamante Amarillo Perla Azul: Y Diamante Azul Llegan las Diamantes y aparecen unos asientos Diamante Amarillo: ¿Encerio? ¿Esa es Rose? Blue Zircon: Bien va iniciar el juicio Diamante Amarillo: Deberiamos de destruirla, es una burla para las Diamantes que se escondan en esa forma Diamante Azul: Amarillo quiero escuchar su defensa Diamante Amarillo: Yo digo que deberiamos de destruirla Blue Zircon: Tranquilas Diamantes, para poder comenzar ¡Bien empezemos! Tenemos a un testigo sobre lo que hizo Rose Llega Perla Steven: ¡Perla! Perla: Si Steven, yo se que el destruyo a Diamante Rosa, me lo conto una gema a la que tenia aprecio pero yo la vi Diamante Amarillo: No necesitamos oir más Blue Zircon (nerviosa): Tengo que hacer algo.. Steven: Pero Perla tu amabas a Rose Perla: Eso, antes de que alguien me dijiera que si la destruyo Steven: ¿Por qué Perla, por qué nos traicionaste? Blue Zircon: Eso da paso a la segunda testigo, bien Perla puedes irte Se va Blue Zircon: La siguiente testigo es Tanzanita Azul Steven (en su mente): No puede ser, ella no Llega Tanzanita Azul Tanzanita Azul: Yo se lo que hiciste Steven: ¿Cómo? Si todavia no vivias en esa epoca Tanzanita Azul: Claro que si, Rose ¡Tu destruiste a mi Diamante! ¡Diamante Rosa! Yo vi que lo hiciste con tu espada y ni siquiera sentiste nada ¡Yo lo vi! Steven: Pero Rose lo hizo para protejer a la tierra Diamante Amarillo: ¡Orden aquí! Diamante Azul: Tranquilizate, esto se pondra en orden enseguida Blue Zircon: Bien puedes irte Se va Diamante Amarillo: Con esto declaramos el fin del caso ¡Si la destruyo! Blue Zircon: ¿Podrían darnos un tiempo? Van a otro lugar Blue Zircon: ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? Steven: Blue Zircon pero soy culpable Blue Zircon: No seas tonto, yo te estoy ayudando Steven: Ahora que lo pienso... Blue Zircon: Creo que ya tengo tu defensa Regresan Diamante Amarillo: Bien... Blue Zircon: Mi Diamante ¿Podrias traer tu palanquin? Diamante Azul: ¿Es necesario? Blue Zircon: Si Aparece su palanquin Blue Zircon: Rose destruyo a Diamante Rosa aquí, pero ¿Dónde estaban sus Ágatas, sus Cuarzos, su grupo? ¿Cómo pudo acercarse tanto a Diamante Rosa? E pensado que quien destruyo a la Diamante Rosa es alguien con confianza ¡Una de ustedes dos! Diamante Azul se sorprendente y comienza a llorar, mientras que Diamante Amarillo se pone furiosa, luego Diamante Amarillo consola a Diamante Azul Diamante Amarillo: ¿Qué tal Zircon tonta? Diamante Azul: Tranquilizate Amarillo La pisa Steven: Blue Zircon... Diamante Amarillo: Ya me arte, tengo que destruir a Rose Diamante Azul: Solo tranquilizate Entran misteriosamente Lanzaguisantes De Fuego y Amatista Amatista (susurrando): Steven, sube al palanquin Steven (susurrando): Entendido... Los 3 entran y Steven lo activa Diamante Azul: Mi palanquin El Palanquin pierde rumbo y hace que salgan volando pronto Diamante Amarillo lanza rayos eléctricos Diamante Amarillo (riendo malvado): ¿Son tontos? Estan en nuestro planeta ahora, asi que no tendrán escapatoria En un lugar extraño, se ve al palanquin cayendo Lanzaguisantes de Fuego: ¿Dónde estamos? Steven: No lo se Amatista: ¿Steven, te sucede algo? Steven: No pense que las Diamantes fueran capaz Amatista: Steven son Diamantes Se ven destellos Steven: Oh no, ya nos estan buscando Un robot se acerca a Steven donde escanea su gema, pronto se activa para destruirlo pero Lanzaguisantes De Fuego le lanza una bola de fuego Lanzaguisantes de Fuego: Las Diamantes ya te buscan Steven Steven: Solo quiero volver a la tierra.. Amatista: Y volveremos Steven Aparecen más de los robot voladores pero Lanzaguisantes De Fuego les lanza bolas de fuego, pronto los 3 uyen Amatista: Ya se que es esto... es una guarderia En la sala del juicio se ve a Diamante Azul llorando Diamante Amarillo: ¿No podrias tranquilizarte un poco? Ya estan buscando a Rose Comienza a pensar Diamante Amarillo: Perlas!! Consulenla, cantele algo Perla Amarilla: Si mi Diamante Las Perlas comienzan a tararear la soundtrack de las Diamantes Diamante Amarillo: Why would you wanna be here?What do you ever... see here? That doesn't make you feel worse than you do? And tell me,What's the use of feeling Blue? Why would you wanna deploy her...Subjects that destroyed her Why keep up her silly... Zoo? Oh, tell me What's the use of feeling Blue? An army has a use, they can go and fight a war A Sapphire has a use, she can tell you what it's for. An Agate terrifies, a Lapis terraforms.Where's their Diamond when they need a blue? You've got to be a leader, Blue Yes, of course, we still love her. And we're always thinking of her.But now there's nothing we can do, So, tell me. Diamante Amarillo, Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling Blue? Diamante Amarillo: Oh... How can you stand to be here with it all? Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Here with it all. Diamante Amarillo, Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Frowning in all this regret? Wouldn't you rather forget her? Oh... Diamante Amarillo: Won't it be grand to get rid of it all? Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Rid of it all. Diamante Amarillo, Perla Azul y Perla Amarilla: Let's make a plan of attack, Start looking forward and stop looking back. Oh... Diamante Amarillo: Yes! Of course, we still love her. And we're always thinking of her. Don't you know I miss her too? But, tell me... What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling? Tararea la canción de las Diamantes y fin de la canción Diamante Azul: Tranquila Amarillo Diamante Amarillo: Deben de encontrarlos, de una vez por todas En la gran guarderia Steven: Nos estan siguiendo Llega un robot gigante, a diferencia de los demás les lanza una gran bola de plasma Lanzaguisantes de Fuego: Mejor corran Los 3 corren y llegan a un lugar extraño Steven: Es la salida Lanzaguisantes de Fuego: Steven mejor corre, el gran robot viene Steven: Esta cerrada, la puerta Trata de abrirla Amatista: Steven usame como llave Steven: Esta bien Amatista se trasforma en llave, se abre pero al subir los 3 el gran robot les lanza una bola de plasma pero logran uir Steven: No estan las Diamantes Amatista: Steven, debemos de buscar una nave Lanzaguisantes de Fuego: La nave de Perla Amatista: Espera, ¿Perla tiene una nave? ¿Desde cuándo? Steven: Desde que nos traiciono Llegan las Diamantes Perla Amarilla: Ya los encontre jajaj Diamante Amarillo: Ahora Rose, es hora de que seas destruida Le lanza rayos eléctricos pero los 3 los logran esquivar y se van Diamante Amarillo: Azul tenemos que ir a la tierra, esos rebeldes no ganaran esta batalla En la entrada de las naves Lanzaguisantes de Fuego: Ahi esta, no hay nadie Steven: Vamos Llega Tanzanita Azul Tanzanita Azul: ¿Otra vez ustedes? ¿No podrian largarse? Steven: A eso vamos Se van volando y llega Perla Perla: ¡Mi nave! Tanzanita Azul: Esto no se quedara asi, les diremos a las Diamantes sobre esos rebeldes En la nave Steven: Lo logramos, pero me preocupa que las Diamantes vayan a la tierra Amatista: Solo quiero saber Steven ¡Ya quiero llegar a la tierra! Steven: Ya pronto Amatista Fin del Episodio Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Cuarta Temporada